


'The cowboy'

by Luciannaaa_1801



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scion Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciannaaa_1801/pseuds/Luciannaaa_1801
Summary: Jesse McCree is sent out to an undercover mission to get information about the Shimada clan leader Hanzo. But what he doesn't know is that he has Talon on his side and Sombra who gave him all the information he needed. McCree is kidnapped by Hanzo, who wants to enjoy his prey for the night before sending him back as a warning to Overwatch.Warning: Hanzo is very evil in this one. No happy end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Hanzo is an evil asshole and not the man who regretted trying to kill his brother.   
> This fic is about rape and drug use, please be aware of very graphic scenes.  
> There is no happy end.

McCree was nervous. He always felt a little nervous before a mission but this time…it was worse.

The incident happened two weeks ago. They were stationed in Japan, they had been contacted by Genji Shimada who wanted to give Overwatch information about the Shimada clan. The clan was on their radar for some time, but they hadn’t any good proof of their illegal doings yet. They weren’t even sure if they had ties with Talon. But they were too late. His brother and current clan leader Hanzo Shimada had tried to kill Genji. And nearly succeeded. But Mercy was able to save him. He was still lying in the intensive care unit at their headquarters. Mercy was working day and night to keep him alive. This poor guy. McCree wasn’t sure if he even wanted to survive that if that would’ve happened to him.

They wanted to take the clan out quickly now. They didn’t know if Genji would even survive so they couldn’t rely on him for any further information. They sent in McCree for an undercover mission. Normally they didn’t sent in people alone, but McCree had experience with undercover missions with Blackwatch. He would be a business man from America, trying to buy some of the newest weapons on the black market. What person would this Hanzo be? A man, who dealt with drugs and arms, leading a Yakuza clan and tried to kill his own brother. McCree had a bad feeling about this, but they had planned everything a thousand times and went over the plan again and again. He had a little hidden communication device implanted behind his ears. He got it 3 days ago and the wound was nearly invisible now. Just outside of Hanamura his contacts would wait for him and would listen in on what was going on, sending in reinforcement should that be necessary.

So he put on his elegant suit, leaving his hat, serape and iconic belt in the hotel room. He couldn’t even bring Peacekeeper. He wouldn’t be able to bring any weapons inside the Shimada castle. He turned on his comm device and tested it. The connection was there and he could hear the agent on the other end loud and clear in his ear. Good. He would just have to wait for the taxi which would bring him to the clan. He sat down in the hotel lobby to wait. The bad feeling didn’t go away, instead it got worse. He tried to stay relaxed, he had done that sort of stuff a thousand times. He breathed in deep and slow as he saw the taxi stopping in front of the door. He entered and the man greeted him with a short nod. He was sure this driver was actually part of the Yakuza clan and not just any taxi driver. 

As they arrived they walked towards the front gate where three men in black suits were waiting for them. They checked very thoroughly for any weapons or other devices and McCree had to force himself not to flinch as they checked his ears for any microphones. Luckily they didn’t notice the little cut behind his ear.

They walked for about ten minutes and McCree tried to remember the way they were going but inside the castle it was like a maze, so many hallways, doors and rooms and everything looked alike. There weren’t any other people around which increased his bad feeling. They stopped in front of a double door at the end of a corridor. Behind it there was a big long table at which end his target was sitting. Hanzo Shimada. Clothed in a well-fitting suit with the Shimada crest on the shoulder. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and one could see an intricate dragon tattoo on his left arm. His black short hair was brushed back and as McCree met the eyes of the man and he could see a cold spark of interest light up in them. Which was never a good sign. The doors closed behind him and McCree noticed that no one else was in the room besides the two of them. He looked back at Hanzo and bowed down. “Good evening Mister Shimada.” As he looked up again he could see a little smirk on the other man’s face. “Good evening Mister Calligan.” This was his cover name. But McCree didn’t fail to notice the slight undertone with which Hanzo had said his name, he couldn’t quite discern what it meant though. “Please take a seat.” Hanzo had a very dominant aura and motioned for the chair next to him so McCree walked over and sat down. On the table was standing a bottle of sake and two little glasses. Hanzo proceeded to pour the sake in the glasses and pushed one over to McCree. “On our future deals.” McCree took it and looked at Hanzo. He didn’t look like someone that just tried to kill his brother, or believed he actually killed him. How cold must this man be? He took a sip of his sake. He didn’t like the taste but he wanted to be polite so he drank a few sips.

“So, tell me Mister Calligan. In what weapons specifically are you interested?” Hanzo leaned forward. He look relaxed, one leg over his knee, one hand under his chin.

McCree continued to tell him the text he had learned by heart the last week. Upon finishing he took another few sips of his sake. Hanzo watched him with observant eyes and the nervous feeling nearly made him puke by now. Something was wrong. Was this a trap? He couldn’t imagine how they could have received any information on this undercover mission. Hanzo leaned back and McCree noticed a strange feeling. His mind was a bit cloudy. And it got worse. Shit. He stood up and noticed that he was really dizzy. “I…I think I have to go now.” He turned around to leave, he had to get out of here. But he heard a short laugh behind him. “Where do you need to go all of a sudden, Jesse McCree?” McCree spun around, which made him even dizzier. “Why do you…know…what is happening?” He could barely see the wide smile on Hanzo’s face because his eyes couldn’t focus anymore.

“Hehe, your drugs always work so fast.” A woman said behind McCree’s back. She had a Spanish accent. He tried to turn around to her but stumbled over the legs of the chair and landed half on the table. His vision slowly faded to black before he could call for help over his comm device.

*

Hanzo watched as Sombra appeared behind the Overwatch agent. The man was nearly gone already. Stumbling over the chair and blacking out. Sombra was right, his drugs DID work fast. He developed them himself.

“So, how do you want to get rid of him? Any special wishes?” She grinned at him. He had planned to kill the agent. Sombra had provided him with all the mission details. As if Overwatch would be a match against him and his clan. And with Talon at his back, he was practically invincible. But as the man had entered, he was surprised how good looking he was. No, he wouldn’t kill him, he thought with an evil grin. He had something else in mind. “I think I will have some fun with him first. Could you get rid of his tracker?”

Sombra laughed. “Already did. It’s behind his ear and deactivated. I tuned in to their channel. They are pretty shocked about being busted so quickly. And now they are panicking because they lost the connection to their agent.” She sat down on the table and let her fingers run through McCree’s hair, petting his head like he was a child.

“Send some men and a note over to them. Capture them and tell them, they won’t find McCree here anymore. I will leave with him. They don’t need to make things harder than it already is for them. Kill them, if they are too rebellious.”

“On my way.” With that Sombra went invisible again and he could see the door open and close.

Hanzo waited a moment. He had about an hour left before the drug would lose its effect. More than enough to prepare everything. He picked the slack body of McCree up and threw him over his shoulder. The man was heavy and muscular but so was Hanzo. He left the room through a back door and walked outside the castle. He made a short phone call to get some things to one of his vacation houses and placed McCree on the back seat of his car. He would drive on his own. Just as a precaution he bound the hands of the other man behind his back with cable ties and sat behind the steering wheel. The drive should only take about 30 minutes. With anticipation and a grin on his face, Hanzo drove away from Shimada castle.


	2. Chapter 2

*

McCree woke up with a heavy headache. What happened? The memories came back slowly. As he realized that Hanzo Shimada apparently knew who he was, he snapped out of his daze immediately and found himself kneeling on the floor, hands bound behind his back, he had a collar or something on his neck. And he was naked. “What…” He looked around, the room was relatively dark, it looked like a bedroom but left and right next to him were big wooden posts to which he was bound to he realized now. He tried to stand up but as he looked down to his legs he saw a rope around his thighs and lower legs. “Can anybody hear me?” He asked into the room, hoping his communicator would still be online. But no one answered. Shit! Where the hell was he? Why was he naked? The nausea rose up to his throat. He heard a door close. He looked over to the sound and saw Hanzo Shimada entering the room. He wore a smug grin on his face. “You are finally awake. Good. So we can begin.”

“I won’t tell you anything! You can torture me as much as you want. Backup is already on its way.” McCree spat out. But Hanzo just laughed.

“There will be no back up. Your little communicator is deactivated and your backup agents are captured by my men. We won’t be disrupted.” He added with a little wink. “And I also don’t want any information from you. I know everything I need to know. Maybe Overwatch should invest in better firewalls.”

“What do you want then?!” He asked, gritting his teeth together.

“You.” One word, a simple answer and McCree didn’t understand anything.

“Me? What do you mean?”

“You are handsome. I will have a bit of fun with you before I send you back.”

McCree needed a few seconds to understand the words. But as it clicked it induced a light panic. He was at the mercy of this man and how things looked, he wouldn’t have any mercy to spare. But did he say he would send him back? He didn’t plan to kill him? He could concentrate on that, if he could survive this, he would be able to go back.

“I have a new drug I would like to try on you. But first I want to see your true reactions.” The look in Hanzo’s eyes was cold and evil. McCree spit out in front of Hanzo’s shoes. “Go to hell!”

“Oh I’m sure I will, but as long as I’m walking on this earth, I will have my fun.” Hanzo stepped forward and grabbed McCree’s hair and pulled his head back with a harsh and sudden move. “You will be a good boy, because if you are not, you will not like my reaction. Understood?”

McCree growled at him in response, what was that guy thinking? That he would happily be obedient for a monster like him? But in the next second he felt a punch on his cheek. It hurt but it was nothing he hadn’t already experienced in his life. He laughed at Hanzo. “Is that all?”

“No. But I’m glad you are asking for more.” He pulled at McCree’s hair to get his head forward to the ground. McCree heard a click and he couldn’t move his head up anymore. Hanzo had connected his collar to a ring on the ground. He clenched his teeth together as he realized the vulnerable position he was in. He could go through this. It was only pain, as long as Hanzo didn’t overdo it, Mercy could always patch him up later. He tried to calm himself with that thought. He couldn’t escape his binds. So he needed to do everything to stay sane.

He felt a hand on his ass cheeks and tensed up. What was he doing? Why wasn’t he just hitting him with something?

“You have a nice ass. I will have so much fun with it.” Hanzo huffed a laugh and before McCree could answer anything he felt a sharp pain on his ass cheek. He let out a surprised shout before he could stop himself. He held his mouth shut as Hanzo continued to hit him with what felt like a cane or something. The intensity was slowly rising, which was weird, because why wasn’t he just mindlessly hitting him to make him scream? Instead his skin could warm up so that it wouldn’t break with the third stroke. McCree could feel his anger rise up in his stomach with the same degree the heat on his ass was spreading. But he stayed silent. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him scream as long as he could hold it back. Which wasn’t long. Soon he would suck his breath in with a hiss and the interval between the hits were getting shorter and shorter before Hanzo was mercilessly hitting his ass with quite the force behind each hit. McCree was winding in his binds, trying to get away from the pain. He was sweating now and every once in a while a shout would leave his mouth. Until Hanzo suddenly stopped. He stepped to the front and as McCree tried to look up, with his head still bound to the floor he could see the bulge in Hanzo’s pants. He made a disgusted sound, how could one get off on something like this? Hanzo crouched down to brush a few hair strands out of McCree’s face. He tried to turn his face away, every touch from this man made him more nauseous.

“Your little screams are pretty. I plan to make them louder as the evening progresses. And you will enjoy it too, don’t worry.”

“I will never enjoy anything you do! Not everyone is an evil bastard like you who gets off on other people’s misery!”

Hanzo just answered with a laugh. “We will see.” And with that he walked back behind McCree. He could feel Hanzo’s hand on the hot skin of his ass. He let his fingernails scratch over the sensitive skin, which made McCree squirm in his binds. He tried to stop himself from moving but he couldn’t. Only as he felt a finger on his asshole he froze completely. He felt a drop of something wet and cool on it and then tried to move away from it but he couldn’t really move anyway.

“Relax or it will hurt even more. Or don’t, I don’t care.” Hanzo said with a calm voice as McCree felt a finger enter him. His muscles tensed up as the intruder went further in and past the muscle ring.

“Stop that!”

“But I’m just getting started, where would the fun be?”

“Take your fucking finger out of me, now!!” McCree shouted at Hanzo. He was feeling helpless and degraded, the position he was in started to be really exhausting and even though the finger in his ass didn’t hurt, it was really unpleasant and unwished-for.

“No.” A simple calm word, followed by a second finger, trying to enter his ass. McCree tensed up even further and the second finger started to hurt, trying to get past the tight ring of muscle. Hanzo reached around McCree and took his dick in his hand. The sudden touch on his most private part made him jump a little and with the surprise Hanzo slipped the second finger inside him.

“Get your dirty hands off me!” McCree growled at him. He wasn’t aroused at all, but his body started to react a bit to the treatment he was getting. Hanzo was slowly stroking his still flaccid dick and McCree bit in his own lip as Hanzo’s finger found his prostrate. McCree knew that feeling, he normally enjoyed it quite a bit, on his own terms alone or with a partner he trusted. But not like this. But still, his body reacted and his dick started to fill with blood.

“Oh look at that, maybe I don’t need to use the drug on you after all.” Hanzo said with a dirty laugh.

“Stop it!” McCree tried again. He was extremely confused, the things Hanzo was doing started to feel good physically but mentally it felt disgusting and he just wanted to get away. He tried to escape his binds once more but other than it cutting into his skin, nothing happened.

“You will come for me. If you want it or not. I will make you.” Hanzo whispered it in his ear and McCree could already feel the nearing orgasm. He didn’t want to. He tried to suppress it, think about the situation in which he was right now, but the constant pressure against his prostate wasn’t easy to ignore. A soft moan escaped his lips as he neared his climax. It was answered with a huffed laugh.

“Let me go….ugh…please.” He held his orgasm back, proceeded to plead for mercy. But Hanzo didn’t stop for a second. Instead he was getting faster with his movement and as the orgasm reached him, he bit down on his lip to avoid making any sound, but the twitching of his body and his hitched breath gave it away anyway. He could feel his cum splash against his stomach and the tension left his body. He was defeated, forced to cum by a man he absolutely hated. He felt ashamed and alone. He just hoped he would be left alone now. But that was just wishful thinking. Hanzo let go of his cock to wipe his hands clean. He walked over to a sideboard, McCree couldn’t see him from that angle. He heard some noises from a metal tablet. Hanzo walked back over to him, to crouch down in front of him. He freed his collar from the ring on the floor and pulled McCree’s upper body back up in a sitting position. His hair was glued to his face from the sweat and embarrassingly a bit of drool. He could feel the heat under his skin, both from embarrassment and exhaustion. He looked away but Hanzo turned his face towards him.

“You were such a good boy. As a reward I will give you this.” He held a little syringe up. In it was a slight pink fluid. McCree backed up as far as his binds would let him.

“Wha...what is that?”

“That…is my newest invention. And you will be the first official user. Of course it was tested before. But you will be the first to experience it as it was approved for the market. I still don’t have a name for it. But given the equipment we found in your hotel room, maybe I should call it ‘The cowboy’?” Hanzo still wore that smug smile on his face and McCree just wanted to punch it away.

“What does it DO?!”

“You will find out soon enough. Enjoy.” Hanzo leaned over him and grabbed his hair. He pulled his head to the side.

“NO!” McCree wanted to get away from his hands but he was exhausted from his position and couldn’t move any further to the side. As he felt the needle going into his neck, he held still in fear of getting injured if he moved with the needle inside. He could feel the fluid going in. It was warm and spread quickly. Hanzo pulled the needle out again and McCree immediately tried to bite Hanzo. But he moved away too quickly and sat on the bed opposite from McCree. He just sat there and waited with that stupid fucking grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

McCree could still feel the warmth spreading. It was in his whole body now. His heartbeat sped up quite a bit from the adrenalin and panic with what he was injected just now. The first thing he noticed was a dizzy feeling in his head, like he had a bit of alcohol to drink. He felt his body relax. He feared to go unconscious and that the fluid had been some kind of KO drops. But his mind stayed awake and his body too as he noticed now. The blood was flowing down and he had a raging boner. He felt his face burn with unwanted embarrassment. But it wasn’t just the boner, he felt an incredible desire creeping up his veins. All of the sudden he was so horny he thought he would go insane if no one would touch him right now. His cock was twitching with need and precum leaked out of it. He pressed his eyes shut and breathed erratically.

“Hnnngg…ugh…what…what the hell is THIS?! …I …I …need…” McCree was sputtering the words out and he could stop him before he nearly asked for Hanzo to touch him. But god he was feeling like his dick would just explode if no one would touch it. He moved in his binds and tried to get some movement, maybe from his thighs, against his cock, but nothing worked. “Ahhhh….god dammit!”

“It’s nice, isn’t it? Given the dose I injected you with, you should stay in this state for about 5 hours. Long enough for me to enjoy you. You will find out other benefits soon too. Now. What do you need?”

McCree glared at him. He wouldn’t ask for anything. He would rather die than to ask for Hanzo to touch him. But his breathing came quicker and quicker. Hanzo stood up and crouched down before him. He reached out for his dick but his hand stopped millimeters before it. McCree involuntarily leaned into his binds to get closer to his hand. A whine left his mouth and he could feel a few tears rise up. The feeling was burning inside him, it was getting worse and worse with every second. He wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer.

“Say please, and I will give you what you want. What you need.”

“Never…” McCree let his head fall back and closed his eyes. He could do it, he just needed to breathe slowly and calmly. His muscles were burning from being so tense and his hips were moving up and down on their own. His hands were gripping at air and his mouth was open, so that he could get more air in his lungs. The binds started to feel good against his skin. He noticed the sweat drops rolling down his body and it felt like oh so sweet touches. He could feel the slightest movement of the air around him on his nipples which made them perk up right away. No…he couldn’t hold out any longer. He needed it. So badly. He needed the relieve. He opened his eyes to look at the man in front of him. The man he hated with all his might. The man he was about to ask to give him a fucking orgasm. He felt the tears overflowing and running down his cheeks and even this felt good. He growled at Hanzo. “Please…” It was quiet, but apparently enough for Hanzo to start touching him. He took his hard cock in his hand and squeezed it hard before he began to move his hand up and down. McCree almost came immediately. The pleasure was still rising and it felt different than a normal orgasm. More extreme. It took three additional strokes and McCree was screaming his lungs out from the force of the orgasm that just hit him. He must have gone unconscious for a moment, because as he opened his eyes, Hanzo was standing behind him and loosened the ropes on his legs. McCree was unable to move, even if he absolutely wanted to escape right now, he couldn’t. His body felt like it was floating, his mind distracted with the feeling. Far away in a silent place. He didn’t really noticed what else Hanzo was doing. He was put on his stomach on the bed, hands tied up to the bed posts, feet too. But the feeling subsided quickly and to his despair the desire came back, but even worse than before. His eyes widened with the intensity it came back. His cock was already hard and twitching again and he wriggled in his new binds, rutting against the sheets. “Uuungh, what… Why is it worse, what is happening?!”

“Oh you see that is the main effect of the drug. Each orgasm makes the pleasure stronger. It’s a spiral into the deepest and most forbidden feelings of pleasure. Enjoy your journey.” Hanzo said with a laugh. He was naked too now. The desire would just get worse? He couldn’t even stand the first time for more than 5 minutes, how could he survive this for 5 hours? He would be insane at the end of it.

McCree felt the cold wet fluid against his ass again. But this time he leaned against it. He needed it. His rational thinking was turned off. He was just instinct and need now. And he needed the pleasure. He needed the orgasm. His cock already hurt and so did his balls. He could feel two fingers inside him and just the slightest touch against his prostate made him cum again. He screamed into the sheets as his cum spurted out again and again, the whole body twitching. Upon opening his eyes and realizing that several seconds must have past, he noticed that Hanzo was already fucking him into his ass. He should be absolutely disgusted and fight back, but he couldn’t. And he didn’t want to. He leaned back and bathed in the feelings Hanzo’s dick was giving him. Heard the moans from the other man, mixing with his own. He didn’t need to wait too long for his third orgasm. And it was stronger than the one before. And so was his need and the desire. Hanzo fucked him through his orgasm and came shortly after, pressing into him all the way and biting into his shoulder. Hard. It should hurt, and it did but it also felt good. Really good. He noticed how the pain was turned into pleasure almost immediately. Was this the other benefit Hanzo was talking about? His thoughts were washed away by his lust, forbidding any rational thoughts. He was just a body now, being fucked into and screaming for more. He couldn’t move a muscle, he drooled on the sheets and his stomach was wet and sticky from his cum. There wasn’t much in him anymore but this didn’t make the orgasms less intense. On the contrary, they were getting stronger and longer. The next time he opened his eyes, Hanzo was no longer inside him. But he moaned and moved against the sheet to get some sort of release with his throbbing dick. He heard Hanzo’s voice form somewhere to the side.

“You are such a pretty sight. Lost completely in your pleasure. I wonder how much of you is left when the drug wears off.”

McCree could just answer with a whine. Hanzo brought something over to the bed. “I don’t want to let you suffer too much. Yet. So while I rest a bit, you can get off with this.” He held the plug in McCree’s sightline, it had a ring on one end and was bend. But McCree didn’t really care what it was as long as it was put on him, NOW. He could feel the ring going over his dick, which nearly made him cum already. He lifted his ass so that Hanzo could reach him better. He heard the quiet laugh from the other man but he didn’t care. He was nearly in pain of how much pleasure he was feeling right now. He felt the other end of the plug going into his ass. It pressed wonderfully hard against his prostate and then it started to vibrate. “Ohhhhhh ahhhhhhhh! Fuck!” That was all what McCree could articulate before his orgasm rolled over him. For the next hour he was captured in pure pleasure, twitching nonstop, fading in and out of consciousness. His eyes rolled back into his head and his throat hurt from all the screaming and moaning. He would be hoarse the next day. Should he survive till then.

*

Hanzo was sitting on a chair to the side of the bed, a cup of sake in his hand, watching McCree screaming his lungs out on the bed. The man was so far gone, he wondered how much would be left when the drug wore off. He smiled to himself. He liked his new invention. It did what it was supposed to do. He would leave McCree a bit to his own pleasure before he would intervene. He couldn’t have him enjoy his stay too much now, could he. He licked his lips in anticipation. His hands ran over the whip laying on his lap. He closed his eyes to listen to the sounds of the man, reaching orgasm after orgasm. He would give him back to Overwatch. Just to increase his suffering. He probably wished for death when Hanzo would be done with him. But he wouldn’t grant him the death he surely wished for. No. He would send him back, maybe with one or two photos and let Sombra send him surveillance tapes of how they would find him. It would show them not to mess with a Shimada.

*

McCree was only aware that time had passed because the plug was gone. He opened his eyes, rutting against the sheets missing the stimulation. No! He NEEDED it! He turned his head around to see a grinning Hanzo standing behind him. He had a whip in his hand.

“Let me show you a nice side effect.” With that Hanzo took the first swing and the end of the whip landed on McCree’s ass cheek. He screamed in surprise and fear of pain but it never hurt in the first place, instead his eyes rolled back as a new wave of pleasure rolled over him. Good god, how could that feel so good? Another stroke landed on his ass and he pushed back to get more of that feeling.

“More…please, god, more!”

“Mhh, as you wish.” McCree didn’t notice the smug undertone in Hanzo’s voice as he felt another hit, and another. McCree didn’t know for how long Hanzo was maltreating his ass but he didn’t care as he went from orgasm to orgasm.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time he opened his eyes, his hands were bound on his back, he was still laying on the sticky sheets on the bed but his feet were free. He had one or two seconds of peace, until the pleasure was coming back at full force, he could feel a distant pain in his balls and on his ass but it was quickly suppressed by the desire. “Hnngg…please. Make it stop, make it stop!” He didn’t know for how long he was in this state now, he just wanted it to be over, his body was exhausted and his mind was overwhelmed with the intensity. He felt a hand on his bound hands which pulled him up from the sheets and onto the floor, so that he was kneeling in front of the bed. Hanzo positioned himself in front of him, one hand in his hair. He pulled at it and McCree’s eyes rolled back, his cock was twitching and desperately waiting to be touched.

“I can’t make it stop. That’s the fun part about it. And now you will open your mouth like a good boy and suck me off. If you bite I will not touch you again until the drug wears off.” With that Hanzo took his dick in the other hand and pushed it against McCree’s mouth. He opened it immediately, the thought of not being touched any more made his stomach cramp in fear, he wouldn’t survive not being touched. He could feel the smooth skin on his tongue, gliding far back into his throat. Hanzo was dictating a fast and brutal rhythm on which McCree was choking but Hanzo didn’t seem to care. He could feel the head bump against the back of his throat. As the drug enhanced all of his feelings, even the hand in his hair and the cock in his mouth felt weirdly good. He just knelt there on the floor, being fucked into his mouth and was forced to enjoy it. His own hips were moving in the same rhythm Hanzo was fucking into him. He could feel Hanzo’s dick swell a bit more and with a few final pushes Hanzo buried himself in his throat and McCree could feel his cum running down his throat, it was salty and bitter and after Hanzo let go of him he just slumped over, unable to touch himself and crying over the unanswered need to be relieved.

“Look at me.” A short command coming from Hanzo and as McCree looked up, the vision blurred from his tears and hair strands in front of his eyes, he could hear a click and Hanzo smiled with a phone in his hands. “I think your agents will enjoy these photos.”

“You bastard….” McCree could feel the nausea in his stomach but it didn’t have the chance to rise as his thoughts were distracted by Hanzo’s hand on his dick.

“Stand up.” He pulled on him and McCree followed, although it was difficult to stand up on his own, with weak muscles and no hands to help. As he stood, he was shaking a bit and Hanzo was holding a glass with a transparent liquid in it. “Drink.” He had his hand on his dick still and as McCree tried to fuck into it, he moved with his hips, so that he wouldn’t get any movement. “Drink! I don’t want you to ruin my fun because you dehydrate too much.” So McCree leaned forward and drank the liquid, it was water. And it felt nice and cool running down his used throat. He was thankful for the water before he realized that he shouldn’t be thankful at all for what that bastard was doing with him. Hanzo pushed him over to the bed and got something out of a shelf. McCree didn’t see what it was as he was too distracted rubbing his dick against the sheets. But he was rolled over by Hanzo and felt a sharp pain on his nipple, which immediately turned into pleasure and let him scream from it. Nipple clamps. His other nipple got one two and his tears were flowing again, it was too much, too much pleasure, he was going insane, his body too exhausted. He could feel new whip strokes on his ass and on his back, and with eyes rolled back he submitted to the pleasure that rolled over him once more. He was defeated. Mind shut off.

*

Hanzo saw the exact moment McCree completely surrendered. His body went slack, eyes rolled back, twitching from the latest orgasm. He held out longer than he would have suspected. But if Hanzo wanted to break someone, he always succeeded. He stepped towards the bed and positioned himself behind McCree, he didn’t need to use any additional lube, McCree was so sticky and filthy from the last time that it was more than enough. He pressed his dick into McCree’s asshole and enjoyed the tightness. McCree didn’t really react to it, other than his body twitching around his cock. He grabbed McCree’s ass cheeks which were dark red from the whip with deep purple welts on it. He let his fingernails claw over the marks and enjoyed the moan coming from McCree. Now it felt good, because the drug let him feel it that way, but it would start to hurt as soon as it wore off. Hanzo smiled and started to pick up the pace. McCree came three times, before Hanzo finally finished, he buried himself deeply inside McCree’s ass and let his hands claw into his ass muscles.

He stepped away from the man. He could see the silent tears running down his cheeks, eyes staring into nothingness and body twitching. The drug should be in effect for at least another hours. He smirked. He turned McCree around on his back and tied him to the bed so that he couldn’t turn around. His cock laid swollen and pulsing on his stomach. It was sticky from all the cum. Hanzo looked at the nipple clamps. He should probably get them off now. With an evil smirk he plugged them off at once and reveled in the scream that followed it and the accompanying orgasm. McCree’s nipples were swollen and bright red, he flicked against one with his fingers. But that would be the last touch for this evening, Hanzo sat down to the side of the bed, took another sip from his sake and watched McCree wiggle on the bed. He would have no chance to get any stimulation on his cock now. But given that the drug was still in effect, if he waited long enough, he should get an orgasm just from feeling the air on his dick, because it would pile up too much without a relief. And it would hurt. The only pain one could feel during the use of this drug was the one of not being touched. He leaned back in his chair and watched the man. He was moving his hips up into the air in despair, shaking his head, his muscles were cramping. His body would hurt so much the next day, if he would even notice that with the state his mind was in.

“Please, pleeaaase. I will do anything, please…just…fuck me, touch me, do ANYTHING PLEASE!” McCree’s voice was nearly inaudible from all the screaming and crying. But Hanzo just pulled out his phone to take a few pictures of McCree. The man was breathing so fast he would probably go unconscious from that. Eyes rolled back into his head, he was drooling, his body convulsing. “It…hurts...please…stop…” The words pressed out between clenched teeth. He was nearly there, Hanzo leaned forward. Some of the test subject actually died from the drug. Their body just gave out from the exhaustion. So they tuned it down just a bit. And McCree was a trained agent, his body could withstand this. He watched and waited for McCree’s body to reach an orgasm without being touched anywhere. And after a few minutes of pleads and screams the man threw his head back and Hanzo watched his abdominal muscles tense up, his cock twitching and pulsing but without spending any semen, as he was completely empty by now. McCree fell silent after the initial scream, just twitching and shaking through his orgasm, it was a very long one, and Hanzo was sure that he wasn’t really conscious for that anymore. But his body went into another one anyway. He took a few final pictures, before he washed himself in the bathroom and put his clothes back on. The drug would wear off in the next minutes. It was time to give Overwatch his agent back.

He made a short phone call to Sombra. They had captured the other agents who had been cooperating. He told her to free them and to wait for McCree to arrive at their doorstep. Hanzo printed some of the photos he took with his phone and then got a wet towel to clean McCree off, not because he cared, but because he didn’t want to get dirty from carrying him. McCree was unconscious, just as he thought. Their medic would need to care a bit for him. Hanzo didn’t bother with the man’s clothes so he just carried him naked to his car and dropped him on the back seat. He picked a nice abandoned warehouse for the pickup, he dropped McCree there, placed the photos on him. He was still unconscious and would probably stay like that for a while, his body needed the rest. Hanzo smiled as he saw the surveillance cameras placed in the surrounding area. He picked a spot where he could most likely see the faces of the rescuers. He left with his car and told Sombra where the agents would find their man so that they could pick him up.

Back home in Shimada castle, he watched the security footage Sombra sent him. McCree had been picked up by four agents. They were running over to him immediately, trying to shake him awake but he was too exhausted to wake up. They found the pictures next. One of the agents threw up right then and there, the others turned away from the photos and one of them scrunched them up in his hands. They picked McCree up carefully and left. Sombra had given him all the footage until they entered the dropship. On the last camera setting he could see McCree opening his eyes. He didn’t do anything, just stared into nothingness with an empty expression. Hanzo huffed. What a fun night.

That would teach them not to mess with a Shimada.


End file.
